Jasper and May
by May Whitlock
Summary: Jasper has a little sliver box hidden in his room that only himself knows and has seen.Jasper has protected a secret since he was fifteen.Can Edward or Alice find out and who is May?
1. The beginning

Jpov

I should get used to the idea that everyone i knew from then are gone and **dead**. I shuddered at the last thought. I really miss them. My biological parents and May.... I miss May the most. "Who's May?" Edward spoke from the room next door. Damn I should have known he was here. I just simply ignored him. The emotions suddenly changed, some were the same. Happy, excited. I'm guessing Alice maybe a shopping trip popped up. Oh how i hate shopping and anger which was coming from Edward. "Are you ignoring me?" He already knew the answer to that. I wonder how long i could do this for. "Oh i can play this game." I wondered what he meant, until i noticed the burst of emotions coming from him, Lust, sad, happy, anger, love, excited, joy, acceptance, fear, remorse, thrill, hope, envy, neglect, horror, sympathy, pity, despair, desire, greed, hate, freedom. Ouch my head was throbbing. "Ok i give up. Sorry for ignoring you." His emotion was suddenly joy. "So who is May?" No one you will ever meet I thought honestly. I heard him humph; I couldn't help but to snicker.  
"Jasper, Come here." My little pixie spoke from the front room. Maybe I should go down. Hmm ... I pass, last time i went down, we went shopping. Terrible day she made me carry 58 shopping bags and that was heavy even for my vampire muscles. "JASPER NOW!" Hmm ... maybe it's a trick but she is Angry.  
"JASPER IF YOU DONT COME DOWN. I'LL COME UP" Gump. I think I'll go down.

From the bottom of the stairs i saw Alice. She was not a happy bunny. Calm down please, I'm begging..... Calm.....  
"Oh i can never stay mad at you." She skipped into the front room. Maybe this is the time to escape. Nope don't dig a deeper hole. I followed her human pace into the front room. I then saw my family the ones which took me in. The ones that i will remember. Hmm ... Carlisle and Esme were sat on the sofa; Emmett was legs crossed on the rug with a huge grin staring at rose. I feel really sorry for Edward i wonder what he's thinking about except i know that it's something to do with lust. Poor Edward. Edward himself was also sat on the floor but with Bella on his lap and Alice was sat next to rose insuring i sit by her. I faintly gave up and sat next to Alice.


	2. Truth or Dare

[Jpov again :p sorry the last chapter was very short XD but i'm still getting used to this XD, this story is set just before breaking dawn.]

"Truth or dare." Alice pronounced.I hated truth or dare partly because of Emmetts sense of humor. Carlisles's beeper suddenly went off.  
"Trouble at the hospital." Carlisle jumped off the sofa happily.I knew he hated Truth or dare as much as I did and without him Esme won't play, which means the dares get more extreme.  
"Sorry kids, you know the rules." She crept out of the front room and headed out into the garden Probably to replant the roses Emmett dugged up last Esme was gone, Emmett grew a giant smirk and I didn't like it.  
"So who's first?" I hesitated, do we have to play? I noticed Edward smile.  
"First we have to decide whats the punishment if someone doesn't want to do the dare or truth." Rose smiled.  
"What about the girls have to go on a date with Mike Newton?" Edward suggested.  
"And the boys have to go on a date with Jessica Stanley." Alice smartly commented back.  
"Can we get this over with?" I grudged.  
"Fine, Can i go first?" Alice smiled "Sure." Truthfully I didnt care who went first.  
"Yay, Bella truth or dare?" That innocent stare was upon Bella.  
"Dare." She announced proudly.  
"Goodie, I want you to go into my room, on my bed should be a costume and then Jasper"  
"Don't bring me into this." I pleaded.  
"Tough." She stuck he tounge out at me. "Jasper will drive you to the hospital with this video camera" She pulled out a camera.  
"To show us whats going on, when your at the hospital your going to ask the reception where Carlisle is? You go meet him where ever he is and then you have to..." Alice whispered the last bit into Bella's ear.  
"What?" Bella raised her voice. "Do i have to?" Bella just humphed and then ran upstairs.  
"What am I ment to drive?" I stared at Alice.  
"The volvo" Alice smiled at Edward, he humphed and then threw the keys at me. I took the camera, turned it on and then ran into the garage to get it ready. I had no idea on what she was wearing but knowing Alice it would be something bad. At that second Bella ran into the car. I couldent help but to laugh, she was in a pink rabbit costume. I could hear Emmett roaring with laughter and then a giant thump, I guess Edward threw him into something. I gave Bella the camea as I drove. The drive was horrible and boring, I could just imagine Alice tapping her little fingers on the table as she watched us driving. I noticed the hospital and pulled in.I shut of the engine and then got out of the car, Bella was already out and she gave me the camera "Lets get this over with." I opened the flap thing on the camera and recorded Bella hopping into the hospital, I followed her in. She hopped over to the receptionist.  
"Hello, may I talk to Dr Carlisle Cullen?" she happily smiled. The receptionist was speechless and pointed to the room opposite. Bella hopped into the room and I followed her. I saw Carlisle by side a patient.  
"Oh, hey Jasper and .....Bella?" He stared at Bella, I already guessed that he guessed that this was a dare. Bella hopped over to him.

"Would you mind if you could fertilise my eggs." I stared at Bella, What? Carlisle went back to work without taking any notice of what she had said. Bella came over to me and smiled "Happy?" into the camera.  
"Can we go now?"  
"Lets." I left Carlisle to his work and left the hospital. Bella was in the back of the car trying to get out of the bunny outfit. I turned off the camera and jumped into the front. The trip back was as boring as going there. Finally I was home. I got out of the car and raced into the front room.  
"My turn..ummmmm..... I don't know, Edward truth or dare" Bella giggled.  
"Truth."  
"Are you a virgin?" She giggled out the last laughed waiting for the responce from Edward.  
"Yes." He whispered. I couldent help but laugh. Myself and Emmett were in tears, well we would be if we could. Alice,Rose and Bella loved it, they thought it was realy cute that hes waiting for the right girl. Edward wasn't amused with me or Emmett.

"Like a virgin Touched for the very first time Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine." Emmett sang. I hated it when Emmett sang because he couldn't sing, I guess it should be called Schreeching. Edward glared at Emmett and Emmett stopped, he still found it funny. We had to wait a few minutes to get Emmett to stop giggling like a five year old girl, no offence to anyone who's five.  
"Can we get on with this?" Edward was frustrated but I couldn't blame him. I hated truth or dare to.  
"Ok, its your turn Eddie." Giggled Emmett.  
"Stop calling me that Emmie." Edward Sarcastically smugged at Emmett.  
"Ha ... Bloody...Ha." Emmetts smug emotion went into a sulk, I was very amused by this.  
"Jasper truth or dare?" What was I going to say? everyone was staring at me, was I taking to long? Speak now!  
"TRUTH!" I shouted out, Edward had the hugest grin I have ever saw him wear, opps maybe I should of gone with dare.  
"Who is May?" I stared at him. Again, hes not going to let this go, maybe i should just let him know.  
"1. I'm not going to let this go, 2. You have to tell me now." He had a evil grin, I must say I didnt like it. I was debating whether or not to take the date with Jessica whem i realised he was going to bring it up again.  
"I'll be back." I murmured as I left the room. I headed towards my bedroom, under my bed i kept a little sliver box. I took it out and at human pace went back to the front room. Carlisle came back from work and Esme was cuddled up to him on the sofa. I sat down on the floor in front of them all, making sure I was the only one able to see in the box. I took a last breath even if I didn't need and I opened it.


	3. The past and vision

**[Edpov - Its time lol XD]**

_Please_ Jaspers mind was full of sorrow.I feel sorry for him but i was opened the box. _The ducks go quack and the sock puppets go ye-hah!  
"What?" _I stared at Emmett, looking for an 's such an idiot. Alice coughed. Opps, I forgot about Jasper. I had my eyes on Jasper waiting fo his responce. He reached into the box and pulled out two cards, no, they were photographs.  
"When I was fifteen, my dad thought it would be a good idea to get me an companion." Jasper gave me the first photograph. It was a young,rosie cheeked, curlt blonde boy with a grey and white, blue eyed puppy. It's collar was too big for it.  
"The boy is me and the dog is May." All this time may was a dog.  
"May is a great dane. Im that photograph she was six months old. When i was seventeen, I joined the confederate army as you already know in 1861 and may came with me." He handed me the second photograph. It was the same boy. older with buzz cut saluting with a full grown dog next to him. The dog had the same collar as the puppy.  
"She was a great fighter and won two medals. I kept getting promoted and so did May. That night before I changed May was with me and Nettie attacked her. Netties eyes were pure black so i guessed she was quite thristy. Maria stopped her before May was dead. When i woke Maria gave me her collar. Of course you know the rest of the story, I became a newborn blah blah blah, the difference is that Maria made me promise that i wasn't going to talk about her again. But I still don't know if Maria finished her that night or left her to change." Jasper reached into his box again this time pulling out a dirty collar, it was stripped red,green,blue and yellow. _Vampire dogs are sooooooo cool. hmmm.... a little army of terriers. go jack russels.  
_"Emmett NO!" He is such an idiot. Does he ever think?  
"And that's the end." Jasper said gathering his stuff and putting them back in the box.  
"That's it. What do u mean that's it?"  
"I haven't got anything to add, that's it, I dont know anything else." Jasper said, I felt sorry for him againn this time because he lost a friend and he doesn't know what happened to her.  
"But ... thats a cliff hanger. thats not fa.."  
"Alice?" Jasper panicked, He hated Alice having visions, I then started seeing the images sticking together in her mind Hmmm...

**[That chapter was very short so im adding the next chapter with it :p Apov]**

"But ... thats a cliff hanger. thats not fa.."  
Everything went black, Edward,Emmett and Jasper. I couldent see anything suddenly I heard a noise. I turned around and there was a tree. I was in a forest. I couldn't pin point where the noise came from but i could hear someone or something heading my way. It was a dog, It was May.  
"May?" She was covered in scars from head to tail proberly just as bd as Jasper and they proberly got them the same way. She had a doll, She put it down and started looking around proberly to see where she was and which was to go.  
"Jasper, where are you?" WHAT? She can talk. She grabbed the doll and ran west. I followed and stopped when i noticed a sign it read "Coaley." where the hell is Coaley? Maybe Carlisle might know. Again everything went black annd as always Jasper was clinged on to me.  
"I'm fine Jasper." He let me go and then he was studying my face.  
"What did you see?" Carlisle asked.  
"May."  
"What?"  
"Mind not butting in Edward."  
"Sorry." Jasper was still slient and watching me curiously.  
"May, she had a doll, she talks and shes looking for Jasper." Thats a highlight of vampires, we don't have to breath.  
"Do you know where?" Carlisle asked.  
"Somewhere called Coaley." I stared at Carlisle hoping he would know.  
"Shes very far away."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Shes in England, Coaleys a little village in Gloucester."

Jasper was speechless, I didnt know what was wrong with him.  
"Jasper.. Jasper .. JASPER.. JASPER." I started to waving my hand in front of his eyes but they weren't moving.  
"Carlisle what's wrong with him? I proberly knew it was nothing but i coulden't help but to panick, I **Love** him.  
"Don't panick, he's just in shock, he should come round in a matter of minutes." Carlisle calmly said.  
I cuddled up to Jasper, putting my mouth by his ear.  
"Don't worry, i'm here." I whispered repeatedly into his ear. He kissed me lightly on the lips.  
"Thankyou." He smiled and I smiled back.  
"I love you." He kissed me again, this time it was strong and breathtaking.  
"So are we going to Coaley?" He asked.  
"You were listening? And i think Carlisle is going to book some tickets."  
"Great." He kissed me again. I couldn't help but to kiss him back, I just love him too much.  
"Got some tickets." Carlisle spoke from his study.  
"Are we all going?" Esme spoke from the kitchen i think.  
"Ros and Emmett are staying. Bella can come but she will have to ask Charlie for premission."  
"Hear that?" I smiled at Jasper.  
"Sometimes I think its fate that I met you." He kissed me the neck.  
"I thought you already knew that."  
"Carlisle when are we leaving?" Jasper changed the subject, I hated it when he did that.  
"Tomorrow at noon."  
"Shopping." I pronounced. I saw this loverly pair of jeans which would go loverly with my batman top.  
"That makes it better." Jasper sarcastically smiled but I didn't care he had to come, I coulden carry everything.

**[woo! the cullens are going on reveiw and tell me what you think Emmett and Ros are going to do while they are away :p my favorite one will be written and published with a dedication :p.]**


	4. Coaley

**[JPOV]**

It was ten o'clock and we were leaving at noon. Alice wanted to pack for me so I let her. My mind was so sidetracked at the moment. Everything with May and that in the next two hours I was going to bord a plane to England to have a reunion with my best friend.

**[EDPOV]**

Jasper has been so happy since last night, it's getting quite he thinks about is his past with May. Emmett is digging up Esme's gardin again, bet she won't like that and Alice is packing, maybe someone should tell her we won't be there long.

**[APOV]**

"That will go nice with that." I smiled at my talents of arranging clothes. Jasper has given me premission to pack his things for him, so i'm taking my advantages and I have bought him a new wardrobe. I hope he will like ..  
"Yep he will like." Its ten thirty and I still need to finish packing urghh..

**[JPOV]**

"Yes we are leaving." I was so happy it was noon.  
"Who's cars are we taking?" Edward asked.  
"Myself and Esme are going in my car and Alice,Jasper,Bella and urself are going in the volvo." Carlisle said. Great an overcrowded car. I'm so glad Bella was able to go otherwise Edward would be so depressed on the way. He would be wondering what Emmett did while we were gone.

I got in the backseat with Alice. She cuddled up to me. The drive was very short to seattle airport. We borded the plane to take us to Bristol airport. The whole journey was boring. I sat next to Alice but she had headphones in and was pretending to be asleep so I didn't bother trying to talk to her. I stared out of my window. I saw a few birds but it was mainly water. We finally landed after a very long journey. We waited for Carlisle to rent a car from inside the airport. The car was a volvo C30, same as edward's car but in a navy blue. We got in and started to drive heading for an hotel to stay in while we looked for May.

"Is this the closest to Coaley." I asked jumping out of the overcrowded car.  
"Yes, it's 533 kilometers from Coaley." Carlisle replied.  
"What is it called?" Edward asked.  
"Hunters Hall Inn." Replied Esme.  
"Looks like some hunters has been at it." Edward grumbled under his breath.  
"Be nice, were not staying for long." Esme scolded at Edward's attitude. We went inside the inn hoping it was a better looker on the inside than the outside.  
"Welcome to Hunters Hall Inn, you must be the Cullens." Said an overweight short dark haired man.  
"Yes, i'm Dr Carlisle Cullen, my wife Esme. My sons Edward and Jasper, My daughter Alice and a family friend Bella Swan." Carlisle spoke bery poshly.  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Mr Mattews, let me show you your rooms." I think he was dazzeled as he spoke very slowly.  
"Thank you."

We had a tour of the hotel but I wasn't interessted to take care. When the weird man left Alice and I started to unpack in our room.  
"Wow, Alice I love it." I pulled out a brand new black sleeved shirt, embroided with my name on the pocket. I didn't think she was going to buy me new clothes.  
"I know, I know." I coulden't hep but to kiss her, she went overboard on this trip.  
"When are we leaving?" I whispered in Alice's ear.  
"In two hours." Alice smiled. "Esme is rearranging Carlisle's and her room."  
"Thats tipical." I laughed.

**[Two hours later.]**

"Carlisle and Esme are staying behind." Edward said getting in the drivers seat. I think I would prefere Carlisle to drive.  
"Do you know how to drive here?"  
"Opposites right?." He started the ignition.  
"Coming?" I jumped into the passenger seat and for the first time in years I put a seat belt on.  
"Safety first." Edward joked. Sometimes I just hate his sence of humor. He lauged and then put his foot on the accelerator.  
"Bella we should try cabot circus?"  
"What's that?" Bella was confused but I woulden't blame her so was I.  
"Its a mall in Bristol, I saw that your like these pair of shoes there."  
"Sounds fun." She said fun like it was someone you hated on fire and you had the choice to stamp out the fire."  
"Be nice." Edward glimaced at me,  
"Sorry." I murmed.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
"That's Rednock school. We are in Dursley."  
"What's the orange thing?"  
"Beats me." Edward was as confused as me with the orange blob in the middle of the school. Finally we reached Coaley.  
"Can you smell that?" Alice asked.  
"Yes, its .. " I knew what it was and I didn't like it. "There's a coven here in Coaley." The smell was vampire but one that I have never met before.  
"Recognise it?" Edward asked.  
"No." Alice and I said at the same time  
"Let's check it out." Alice smirked.  
"Bella?"Edward asked.  
"She's safe with us." Alice parked the car and we ran towards a field. It was surrounded by hedges and trees, I then noticed there were four of them, none were May. Two of them were racing around to see who was faster and the other two were watching them.  
"Stop!" One of the watchers said, they all stopped and looked towards us.  
"C'mon." Alice encouraged racing towards them.  
"Alice." I ran after her, Edward followed carrying Bella in his arms.

**[BPOV]**

Edward dropped me ans then crouched over me, I hope i'm not going throught James and victoria again. I then noticed them, there were four, two girls, two boys. All very unique and beautiful. There pale complex blended in well with there golden eyes and pitch black pupils.  
"Don't worry, we won't harm your human girl." One of the males spoke, his voice filled my head, it was quiet but effective. He was very tall, his golden hair curled over his eyes. He had a cresent scar like me on his hand. But Edward woulden't move, I don't think he was going to take any chances.  
"Your not from around here are you?" This time a female spoke, she reminded me of Alice. She had short hair and pixie qualiltys.  
"No, we came out here from America." Alice was first to speak out of us.  
"Holiday?" The tall one asked. He still had hes attension towards Edward.  
"No, were looking for an old friend." Jasper said. Suddenly the other female moved forward and whispered something in the tall one's ear. I wonder if Edward was able to hear it.  
"Wow, how silly of me, we haven't done introductions yet. Thankyou my powder puff." He kissed her. She was proberly the palest, she had very dark long hair.  
"Edward." Edward said through he's teeth.  
"Bella." I waved through Edward's legs.  
"Alice." Alice twirled.  
"Jasper." Jasper said.  
"Nice to meet you, i'm Mattew but call me Matt." The tall one said.  
"Jess or Jesse, I don't mind." The dark haired female moved in front of matt, he put his arms around her waist and burried his face into her neck.  
"Sophie." The Alice impersonater smiled.  
"Jono." Suddenly tthe other nale spoke. His voice was quite deep and he was short. Edward nodded at each of the names that had been said.  
"Edward please, we dont harm people." Matt Smiled. Edward relaxed finally and put me in front of him. A wet drip went upon my nose. urgghhh..  
"Snow, I hate snow."  
"Sorry about that Bella, we were planning the day with a snowball fight and ending it with baseball." Sophie smirked.  
"Woulden't you need thunder to play baseball?" Jasper asked. Matt laughed.  
"Sophie can control the weather." He smiled. Wow, I could tell Jasper was amazed too.  
"Can any of you do unique things?" Jess asked.  
"I can see the future." Alice smiled.  
"Umm.. reading minds I guess." Edward shrugged.  
"Control emotions around me." Jasper said. They were all looking at me.  
"I have a mind block thing." I smiled, it sounded better in my head. Alice went to dance in the snow, Sophie went off to join her.  
"Jess can freeze time, Jono can make these illusions and I can move things with my mind." Matt held out his hand, looked to his left and then back to Edward. Suddenly a stick flew into his hand.  
"Handy." Edward smiled.  
"Thank you, I bet that mind thing is quite annoying." Matt said.  
"You have no idea." Edwrd Joked. My belly rumbled, urgghh.  
"Your hungary." Edward laughed.  
"What time you playing baseball?" Jasper pondered, tipical male.  
"Four." Jono relpied.  
"Would you mind us coming back to join you." Jasper asked  
"Sure we can play coven V coven." Jono laughed.  
"We'd better go." Edward grabbed me and we were at the car.  
"Warn me next time." I asked. He just laughed. Alice and Jasper were soon at the car.  
"Do you think Carlisle may know them?" Alice asked.  
"We didn't ask them about May." Jasper sulked.  
"We have tonight." Alice kissed him. Edward started the ignition and the car started.


	5. Baseball baby!

**[JPOV]**

I wonder if Alice packed my ... Yep she packed my baseball outfit, typical.  
"Jasper." Esme called from the next room.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Hurry up were leaving in five minutes." Esme returned. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was quarter to four. I put on my stuff and went down stairs to find they all had their outfits on.  
"Alice tipped us." Edward smirked, I just laughed.  
"Ready?" Carlisle asked.  
"As ill ever be." I replied. The truth was I was nervous if May would of forgot me, but Alice said she was looking for me. We left and ran to Coaley, with it being dark and thunder coming it was a safe bet that we wouldn't be seen.

"Hello again." Matt said as we arrived.  
"Hello." Edward returned the welcoming.  
"Just in time." Jess smiled.  
"For what?" I asked.  
"The game silly, Gemma and James just arrived." She smiled. Edward snarled at the name James.  
"Who?" Bella asked.  
"Gemma and James." Sophie replied.  
"That reminds me, this is Carlisle and Esme." I said.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Gemma." She was pale and beautiful, she wore her hair tied up with two strands at the front.  
"And I'm James." H was a bit taller than Jono with dark hair.  
"Nice to meet you." Edward said through his teeth. He was angry. I guessed he didn't want to be reminded of the past.  
"Would you mind if I sit out of this." Esme started walking backwards towards the sidelines.  
"Me too." Bella followed her.  
"Lets make this even." Matt looked at his team.  
"Jono, James?" Matt asked.  
"Sure." Jono ran towards Esme and Bella.  
"I never was a baseball person , more like badminton or bowling." He mumbled at himself while following Jono.  
"Lets get this started." Matt laughed.  
"Field or bat." Sophie asked.  
"Bat." Carlisle replied. I ran and got a bat. I was up first. Sophie was pitching. I flipped the bat to my left hand and then back to my right before I grabbed it with both hands, twisting my body so I was facing Sophie. She nodded, bring her arm back and swinging a curved ball. I hit it, dropped the bat an ran. First base, second, third. I slid when fourth base was in veiw and I made it. I got up and looked around. The ball was inbetween Gemma and Jess who were led on the grass.  
"You ok sweetheart." Matt pulled Jess into a hug.  
"Fine." She gasped. He laughed and kissed her, his emotion burst from worry to lust. I don't want to know what he's thinking of doing tonight. He let her go, kissed her and then went to talk to Edward. Jess went over and hi-fived Gemma.  
"Good bat skills." She smiled at me.  
"Thanks." I mumbled.  
"Alice your up." Sophie laughed.  
I watched from the side lines with Edward and Carlisle watching Alice skipping over each base. She got caught out by Matt. He laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. The game was quite short. Their team won by one point.

"So when are you going back to America?" Matt asked.  
"When we find May." I replied.  
"May?" He asked. I took out the picture with me and May saluting in the army, And handed it to Matt. He looked at it for a brief second and then handed it straight to Jess.  
"Seen her." He asked.  
"That's May Whitlock, well a younger May." She replied.  
"She must be using your name." Edward pointing out the obvious.  
"Jess how do you know her?" I asked.  
"With the time thing, I meet alot of people." She smiled.  
"Do you know where she is?" I asked.  
"She spends a lot of time in the woods, but sh travels around a lot." She replied.  
"Coaley woods?" Alice questioned.  
"Yes its up there." Matt pointed to a bundle of trees.  
"Let us help." Jess replied  
"I can keep it dark." Sophie replied.  
"And you need a tour." Matt laughed.  
"You have a point." I laughed back.

**[Worlds shortest baseball game lol XD , Adding next chapter with it so bear with me XD]**

**[APOV]  
**

"It's just past this sign." Matt pointed out. I never was one for hiking unless I was putting something on my card.  
"Is that all you think about?" Edward whispered in my ear.  
"Shut up." I replied politely, He laughed and ran over to talk to Jasper. I was left walking by Sophie and Jess.  
"So Alice your close to Jasper?" Sophie asked.  
"Yep he is the key to my world." I replied.  
"Just like Matt is mine." Jess put her hand to her heart.  
"Are you married?" Alice asked.  
"He hasn't popped the question." She sulked.  
"It's too bad Bella couldn't come." Sophie changed the subject.  
"She would of made our journey longer, I hate to see Edward torn up about it." I replied  
"I'm sure Gemma is having fun with her." Sophie laughed. I could just imagine what Gemma is doing with her. Dress up Bella, toenail parade, shopping or hair weaver. I laughed to myself. Sophie and Jess was watching me with curiosity and then they started to laugh.  
"You know after you go back we should come visit you." Sophie laughed.  
"Shopping." Sophie and I squealed, Jess just stared at us probably thinking WTF but I'm no Edward.  
"So." Jess smiled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Msn?" She smiled again.  
"I think Jasper does, I can make him make me an account." I laughed.  
"How do you make him?" Sophie asked.  
"Threatening him with a shopping trip, no sex and i really don't like his music taste." I laughed at my reasons of threatening, I looked forward and Jasper was looking at me. Oops.  
"My music is cool." He sulked.  
"Sorry honey." I ran to his side, turning around to Sophie and Jess and snickered. Edward was in hysterics, I guess he saw me smashing up Jasper's favorite CD.  
"What's that?" Jono turned around. A noise was rustling from some trees, something was coming to meet us and I knew what is was but I didn't want to spoil the moment.

**[JPOV]**

The noise was coming from a bunch of trees by Jono, he walked back joining Sophie and Jess from the back. I was watching the trees with curiosity. Alice slid her hand into mine I heard a growl and I stood forward, suddenly a deer ran out. I turned and watched it dash into the surrounding trees. I heard Esme gasped.


	6. Getting to know each other

**[JPOV]**

I immediately turned around.  
"Jasper?" May? How? Why? Huh? She was exactly how I remembered her. Her grey fur with a white mask,front paws and tip on a tail. Her eyes weren't the baby blue, they were but instead a pitch black. I guessed we just interrupted her hunting trip. Her body were now plastered in crescent shape scars, A lot like mine.  
"May?" I would be crying if I could. I could feel all the emotions bursting out from her. She was excited, Joy and extremely happy at the same time. Wow she beat Alice's emotion score. I heard Edward chuckle but I didn't care At the moment nothing mattered except May.  
"I missed you." She sat down and lifted her front left paw.  
"Me too." My voice kind of went very high pitched. Everyone laughed. Great.  
"You look, Exactly how I remembered. Except the scars." she giggled. Her laugh was petite and low, it reminded me a lot of Alice's laugh.  
"Same." I laughed.  
"We need to catch up." She Smiled.  
"Definitely." I managed to gag up. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. Edward laughed again. Why cant that mind reading git stay in his own head, He is a cheating .. Calm down. Breath in and out, in and out.  
"Emotional freak." Edward said under his breath. Esme growled at him. I chuckled under my breath. May was watching us like we were this crazy family your likely find on TV or in a book.  
"Very sorry dear.." Esme started looking at May but then turned to Edward " But some people don't have MANNERS." She raised her voice at the end. May laughed again.  
"No worries umm... Jasper?" She asked me. Oops maybe I should of done introductions.  
" May, this is my mum Esme, Her husband and my father Carlisle. That's my wife Alice. That's Edward, Ros, Jono, Sophie, Matt, Jess and James." I pointed at each person around us. She nodded at each one.  
"I'm May." She giggled again. I couldent help but to smile like a brainless idiot. It's been too long.  
"Not to be rude. but." May started.  
"We must of intruded with your hunting." Esme sulked. Esme hated being rude.  
"After you finished hunting you should come down to the inn." Carlisle smiled.  
"Which inn would that be?" May asked.  
"Umm.. Hunter's Hall Inn." I smiled.  
"I'll see you then." May jumped into the surrounding trees like the deer had done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[EdPOV]**

Urggh.. I hate moments like this it always makes me... May jumped into the surrounding trees, I missed everything, like always.  
"Let's go." Esme smiled. Yes, now I can see what that Gem.. -Shudders- ..ma did to Bella.

The Inn ....

"Bella, Bella." I screamed around the inn. She had to be around here.  
"Chill man, She's not here. She must still be out with Gemma doing.." Jasper said.  
"Doing what?" I shouted at him.  
"I'm not allowed to tell.." He started.  
"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE IF YOU TELL EDWARD I WILL SERIOUSLY BAN YOU FROM TOUCHING MY BODY EVER AGAIN." Alice screeched from the next room. _  
Shit, but but.. I need to calm her down .. yes that will work._  
"Umm.. I have to go." Jasper sneaked out of the room. I chuckled as he left.  
"Alice baby.." Jasper said, I chuckled, I could hear them from the next room and Jasper was playing the sympathy vote. I thought ill listen in.  
"Jasper you promised me."  
"I wasn't going to, I just said that I wasn't meant to tell."  
"Jasper I knew exactly what you were going to do."  
"I'm really sorry Alice." .. Bella _Shit i forgot._ I ran out of the room until there she was, standing in the doorway of the Inn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[BPOV]**

Wow... Gemma is so weird. Urghh.. I am so knackered and urghh..  
"Bella" Edward brought me close to his body, The coldness of his skin brushed against the warmth of mine. His eyes golden as ever shown into mine, I despritly wanted to tiptoe just to kiss him but then he bent down and kissed me I counted to the normal five second period but it lasted longer. I kissed back trying to keep it as long as possible, but then he broke apart. I had to take a deep breath. Wow..  
"You." Edward turned his head towards Gemma who was talking to Sophie.  
"Me." She pointed to her chest, acting innocent.  
"What did you do?" He was very grumpy maybe I should try in the morning.  
"Night?" I said skipping towards the stairs.  
"Tired?" Edward's tone quietened down as he met my gaze.  
"Yer, Long day." I laughed as I began starting up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[EdPOV]**

Bella lefted going up stairs.  
"Boys, Girls come upstairs. We have some talking to do." Esme smiled at the top of the stairs. _Fine_ I shrugged, Walking up the stairs. we were meeting in Esme and Carlisle's room, I wonder why,  
_Oh I can't wait to hear there story._ Esme thought. Hmm.. I guess we are talking to the Coaley clan. I sat down next to Bella who was yawning cross-legged on the bed. She immediately leaned on me when I sat down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[MPOV]**

I came last into the room, Bella was snuggling up to Edward who was sat on the bed. Jasper and Alice were together on the floor just infront of Edward and Bella, Gemma and Sophie were by Alice, They were talking about ... Shopping. I coulden't see Jono or James, Maybe they went to hunt. Carlisle was leaning against the wall at the back. Esme just sat down by Edward and .. Jess wasn't there? I looked behind me and there she was, Smiling at me. God, I just loved her smile. I grabbed her hand and walked over and sat down on the floor by Jasper. Jess follwed sitting on my lap, We were still holding hands, Hmm.. I love her.  
"So.. where to begin? I know Matt, Jess. How'ed you, you know?" Esme smiled at them.  
"Meet or like how I first asked her out?" I asked.  
"Both." Esme's smile grew. I was kind of scared by it.  
"Well, when we were .. umm.. Human, I was friends with Sophie and Gemma and then Sophie introduced us to Matt and Mike." Jess smiled.  
"Mike?" Edward asked.  
"Yeah he moved to wales before we were turned but we still keep contact." Gemma said.  
"Yeah he like thinks we are like 46?" Sophie laughed.  
"Well, We were about 16 and it was just after our exams, so there was a Prom coming up." I said.  
"I wasn't going because well I don't do dresses." Jess laughed.  
"And I didn't really want to go and well ive had strong feelings towards Jess since that friday a group of us went to see mall cop." I smiled at Jess.  
"Anyway, He grabbed my right hand bent down on to one knee and said." Jess looked at me.  
"I said, Jess .. Jess I love you, I love the sound of your voice. I love the warm smile you give me, I love you today, yesterday, tomorrow and forever. When I'm with you nothing matters, My love for you continues to grow each passing minute of us together. I'm willing to die a .. A million deaths just to hear your voice. I love that when we talk, I can tell you anything. I might hate the way I blush but I will blush every second if I can be with you. and now I speak from the heart alone when I say I love you. And well with prom, I'm asking you to ditch it with me and come to the movies instead." I smiled at jess, She was rubbing my hand, I bent down and kissed her slowly. She kissed back I let go.  
"And she agreed and replied with." I smiled at her.  
"I love you." Jess smiled.  
"I then got up, Bent down slightly."  
"I tiptoed and."  
"We kissed." We said at the same time. We laughed and then I kissed her again."  
"Aww..." Alice smiled.  
How did you get turned?" Jasper asked.  
"Sophie bit me, I bit Jess, It was just the three of us and then .." I began.  
"Well how'd Sophie get changed?" Edward asked. Umm... Sophie never really told me, I looked at her and so did Jess,Gemma and everyone else.

"Hey, May's waiting outside." Jono burst into the room.  
"lets go." Jasper was first out.


	7. Volturi

**[JPOV]**

May..??? She was sat there sulking a bit .. But why?  
"May?" I asked helplessly, I bent down so I was at her level.  
"I'm really sorry.. I'm sorry." she was crying. I stroked the side of her face. It was still soft like I remembered it.  
"What happened?" I whispered.  
"I .. They found me.." She buried her face into my jacket.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"The Volturi." Alice and Edward gasped at the same time. No this wasn't happening. I just got my puppy back. .. WHY?????? Was this happening to me...... ????  
"May.. We will fix this." Matt was sulking as well, I looked around slightly.. Everyone was feeling guilty except for Alice. She was feeling sorrow and sympathy. Alice suddenly burst into a vision.  
"Alice? What do you see?" I asked putting my arm over her shoulder.  
"They are coming .. And they are coming for May and Jaa.. I'm sorry they are coming for you too.." She cried into my chest.  
"Then they can come get me." I said.  
"When are they coming?" Carlisle asked.  
"3 o'clock." Alice whispered.  
"We have time, Jasper ring your brother.. Will will need the whole family. I did as I was told and took my cell phone out of my pocket.

**[EmPOV]**

_Oh I'm a gummy bear  
Yes I'm a gummy bear  
Oh I'm a yummy jummy funny lucky gummy bear  
Oh I'm a jolly bear  
cause I'm a gummy bear  
Oh I'm a movin groovin jammin singin gummy bear  
Oh yeah!  
Ba ba duba duba duba yum yum  
Ba ba duba duba duba yum yum  
Ba ba duba duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me  
Gummy gummy gummy gummy gummy bear!_

My phone rang..

**[JPOV]**

"I'm a sweet gummy bear." Emmett answered.  
"Emmett?" I asked.  
"Who else is it going to be Jazzywazzy.." Emmett laughed.  
"Can you swim here, With ros?" There was no answer.  
"Emmett! It's simple just swim to England." Still no answer.  
"Emmett?" I asked.  
"But.. Cookie will get wet." Cookie? I was starting to get angry.  
"Cookie? Never mind .. Just swim here okay.." I yelled hanging up the phone.  
"Jasper.." Alice looked at me..  
"Sorry.. I have allot on my mind." I smiled hopelessly.  
"Your telling me." Edward said. Esme hit him in the ribs and he yelped. He deserved it..


End file.
